Angel of Hope
by Chibi Pyro Duo
Summary: She saved the world. She saved me. Second story for 30 Houshin. HPSM crossover.


Angel of Hope

By: Chibi Pyro Duo

Theme: 20) fearless, reckless, heroine

Summary: She saved the world from destruction. She saved us all.

Characters: Usagi and Harry

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

* * *

With a final thrust of her crystal sword Chaos' star seed was destroyed. The fragile obsidian crystal of his heart shattered into a million little pieces, never to be put back together again. The fire of life left his eyes, smothered into darkness for eternity.

The lantern of light shown in the dark universe. She was done. Her body sagged in relief. The battle was over. She slowly felt the sword falling back to her side as her nemesis' body decomposed into space.

Slowly, ever so slowly all of her senses left her. Her wounds grew numb, the blood no longer trickled down her legs, her arms didn't hurt, her hair didn't tickle her back. She was static.

Slowly she drifted off into space, the wheel of time dragging her down to her ultimate demise.

Snap!

Her eyes flew open. She felt it. Another evil. Not in her universe, but in another.

She couldn't let this perverse thing of nature go unpunished. She gathered her strength and disappeared from the ruin wreck of the universe. Forever.

* * *

Harry dodged another spell. Death Eaters and Aurors a like littered the ground. Harry took cover behind another dead body, letting it take the brunt of the Cruciatus Curse.

Voldermort's hissing voice fell over him like waves, "You cannot run Potter. You have no one left. Give up now and I will not hurt you." He hissed lower, like a cat instead of the snake he was, "Too much." His cackling laughter rose.

Harry jumped from his shield to take cover under a bunker of bodies.

Breathing hard and gasping for breath he hesitates, his brain registering whom he was hiding behind. Ron and Hermione. They were in one final embrace before the Killing Curse got to them.

That was the moment of hesitation that the Dark Lord was looking for. He loomed over the Boy Who Lived, "Goodbye Potter."

The spidery arm raised its wand until….

Bam!

Something knocked him over. A shaky figure scrambled to get back up. "Not so fast Voldermort," yelled Neville, reviling in his courage, "The only way you'll get to Harry is through me!"

The lord's red eye's narrowed in annoyance, "Very well pessst."

Voldermort shot a red curse from his wand, causing Neville to cry out in pain, leaving Harry in a dilemma. Neville's eyes glanced to Harry telling him to do it now.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green arrow of magic raced towards the dark figure. With a flick of his wand Neville became the curses target. As it aimed true, it hit. Neville's light was smothered and he fell limp to the ground.

Harry's world stopped. And he just starred. The world stopped spinning. All he could hear was Voldermort's cold laughter. All he could see was Neville's body on the ground. All he could feel was the weight of his friend's cold dead stare. The friend he had killed.

He dropped to his knees. Voldermort's roaring laughter overwhelmed his sense.

"Sssay goodby Potter! Avada…."

Bam!

A pure white glow seared threw the night and blinded the two wizards.

Voldermort lowered his wand looking at the holy glow. He started to walk towards it like a moth drawn to a flame. The glow slowly faded and a celestial being stepped forward. Silver hair floated in her own power. Cold and tired eyes gazed over the bedlam.

The Dark Lord reached out a hand to touch the war torn divine spirit.

She grabbed his grubby spidery hand, "You have caused great pain in this world." He body glowed, "On behalf of all that is good. I will punish you." Her hand glowed burning Voldermort's arm.

His scream echoed in the stillness of the blood-red scenic dawn. Slowly the body of the once proud heir of Slytherien disintegrated into a fine ash.

I was over. The battle for their world was over. Now she could die in peace.

Collapse!

She fell onto the rubble. Her breath grew fainter. She was about to die.

Harry crawled over bodies to get to the mysterious savior of the world. When he and his rubbery legs made it over to the messiah he shed a couple of tears over he. They hit her face, "Thank you."

The woman slowly opened her eyes, cover with pain, "Your welcome."

Harry's tears fell down his face, "Your dying aren't you?"

The guardian of good took a shallow breath, "Yes."

He threw himself on her, causing another breath of pain, "You can't! To many people have died for me. Because I couldn't do what needed to be done: my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione….Neville."

The goddess gave him a look of conviction, "It is not your fault. You are not to blame."

Harry sobbed, "That's the first time in my life that someone has said that to me."

The pure saint eye's fluttered, "You are not alone." With that last sentence she died.

"No! No! No!" He cried. He beat his chest until he collapsed on the seraphim, "Why." He repeated, "Why? Why? Why?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, mate."

Ron!

He leapt into his best friends arms, "How?"

"I don't know. One minute we were dead. The next a bright light was guiding us back here."

"Harry!" yelled a much more feminine voice. Hermione called to the boys as she struggled to climb over the dead Death Eaters and piles of rubble.

Aurors all over the field rose.

He searched desperately for that one face. A smile broke when he saw it. Tears streamed down his face, "Neville!" He shouted. He threw himself into his friend's arms. "It wasn't your fault." Whispered into his ears. Both of them started crying.

Ron looked down onto the bloody silver-haired woman still lying on the ground. He felt like he should know her, "Who was she?"

Harry looked back onto the ground. He grabbed the small limp body, "Thank you," he whispered into her body. He thought he saw a strangely peaceful smile on her face.

"Harry?"

He whipped away some tears, "She is the Angel of Hope."

* * *

AN: This is my second story for 30 Houshin. Constructive critics are always welcome.

Duo

"Where did all the pretty flames go?"


End file.
